Love Me
by naptownbaby
Summary: Sakura jus came to the realization that her relationship ment nothing to the other partner involved, how will she deal with a break up, a new "job", nosy friends, and a brooding new "Client". Very M. no kiddies allowed please.
1. Chapter 1

I know i havn't updated in like forever, please forgive me. by comp "Bessy" has gone to a better place, i shall mourn her forever. but that is no excuse for keeping every one waiting.

Tell you the truth i have no idea where my other stories are going, so i need help from my amazing readers:

if you have read my other stories i need you to comment on it and give me some suggestions for where they should go. i jus need a kick start, i dont have the same motivation that i had then when i wrote it and i jus need some fresh ideas that i know my lovely readers will give. so please don't be tooooooooo pissed at me and give some suggestions of how you would like to c my other stories completed. i write for your enjoyment so my stories are now your stories. so comment on my other stories on ur ideas of how i should lead them. TY

Thnx for your patience.

on with new fic.

* * *

"Love me, Choose me, please be with me, don't leave, I'll be better, I promise, I'll change I promise ill change jus don't go please don't go. You mean everything. Just please stay."

"No, Sakura, don't make this any harder than this already it."

Please just stay, just stay tonight. Please. Anything you want please.

"You're so pathetic, get off the floor, and stop begging your acting ridiculous."

"Please, I love you"

"Psh, love is that what this is. This isn't love; it was barely a relationship- get off of me. God you're so fucking pathetic, you knew what this was. You knew I had a wife. You were the other woman, my whore on the side. My little piece of ass that would answer my beckoned call. Do anything I asked for a little affection. I'm leaving. This is over. Don't call me or I will call the cops. Bye Sakura it was fun."

"Sasuke" she called out, from the kitchen floor, as her front door slammed shut. Laying there in his clothes crying her eyes out on the floor. She had never felt this bad before. Like her life was over and everyhthing she had done until that point had meant nothing. Her world was dying. The hurt she felt started from her heart and spread through her limbs like wildfire, from the tips of her toes to the ends of her pink hair she was shattering emotionally. The tears wouldn't stop

Eventually she ended up crying herself to sleep, barely sleeping through nightmare after nightmare of the events that just took place.

She woke up the next morning stilled curled up on the cold hard floor. Eyes red and puffy from her crying. Throat dry and scratchy from the name she had been screaming for all night. This was Sakura at her lowest. She just wanted to die just waste away and be forgotten.

After waking up for the third time that day on the floor. Sleeping through calls and worried messages of her friends, she decided to pick herself up off the floor drown her sorrows in a hot shower.

Entering the bathroom she glanced at the mirror. Disgusted with the image she saw looking back at her. She stared in to the puffy lifeless eyes with anger. "You're nothing, nothing Sakura. You thought u deserved him. Ha look at u now crying because u finally realized that u were nothing more than his play thing." Ahh" she screams as she broke that image with her fist. Glass shattered all around her on the floor. The taunting image still shone through in the pieces laughing at her anguish from the floor. She didn't register the slight stinging from her hand until she saw the blood on the floor.

She stood there staring at the blood draining from her cuts. 'I've bled for him, giving myself completely to him look how easily I was broken. Pathetic. The pain she felt from her hand slightly numbed the agony of her dyeing heart. Walking over the shards on the floor, wincing at the stings caused by the glass digging in her feet, she turned on the shower. Setting it to "scalding" she shed the rest of her clothes and climbed gingerly in the shower. The stinging water gave her the peace she needed at the moment. Sliding down the tiled was she sat on the floor and began the task of picking the shards of glass out of her flesh.

Each sting of the glass represented every inch of hurt her body felt. The tears began to fall again mixing with the blood and steaming water down the drain.

By the time the water had cooled, she pulled herself together enough to get out of the bath and patch herself up.

She felt dead, empty inside. Nothing mattered anymore. She dragged her feet to her bed and lay down, planning to sleep the next few years away.

'The sheets still smell like him, 'she cuddled up in her last piece of him that she had left and drifted into a numbingly dreamless sleep.

* * *

so this is how it starts, i think i know where i'm goin with this, but who knows. please R&R tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

Hey readers I know it's been a while and I'm glad for those who liked my first chapter. This story is a Gaa/Saku story but we won't be seeing Gaara for a few chapters. Right now Sakura is going through some stuff and I'll be concentrating on her for a bit. Some of you may like this change some may hate it. But this story is just one of many from my twisted mind. Read some of my other stories n you'll get my idea. This story is rated "M" for a reason and you'll be seeing that reason a lot throughout the course of this story. So please R&R enjoys the craziness that is my mind.

I do not own the Naruto Characters or references to the show. But I own my OC's.

"Mmm Sasuke, where did you go, why did u leave the be…d." '_Oh yeah he left' _the tears came to the front before she had the time to push them back, her sobs were uncontrollable. Barely able to breathe she ripped the sheets from off of her tore off her clothes and began rubbing vigorously at her body. She had to get his sent off of her. Her rubbing turned into scratching, she still felt him under the surfaces of her mind, eating at her insides eroding her being. Sinking into her soul. She couldn't get him out. Angry red lines ran down her torso tiny splotches of blood rising to the surface. His sent still filled her nose clouded her mind of their time together. Flashes of their happiness broken by the images of the night before when he just threw her heart on the ground and stomped on it. She started clawing at her head, her face, she didn't want to be herself anymore, she wanted to scratch away all the images he could have had of her. Angry at herself for being so foolish, so naive thinking she would one day have him to herself. She knew on the inside that she would always have to share her love but she wouldn't admit it. She hated the feelings that he gave her.

Alone, so alone she was just broken, used thrown away.

Betrayed by the man she trusted. She couldn't move, paralyzed by all the emotion that struck her. She had to get out, out of the house they spent so many wonderful times in, where so many memories were made and now must be forgotten for her own sanity.

She barely had time to put on clothes before she was out the door. She was glad she grabbed her hoodie to cover her face because the neighbors were nosey and she didn't need the whispers about why her face and hands were all cut up, her hair was a mess, she looked half dead. Well that was the way Hinata would have described her if asked about seeing her friend walking past her on the street.

"Are you ok Sakura, u don't look yourself" said the dark haired woman.

Sakura jumped at the soft timid voice, not noticing the girl standing before her.

"Oh, I'm I-, I'm fine Hinata. Have to go must go"

"Are u sure, I mean do u need to talk, we could go somewhere if u want."

"No no, I'm fine, not right now, later though, yes later. Will be good later. Must leave" Sakura answered forcing a smile on her face. She then turned and walked away swiftly.

Hinata looked worriedly at the receding girl's form '_I hope she will be alright, maybe Ino knows what's going on with her today'_ with that thought Hinata headed to the Yamanaka Flower shop.

Sakura needed to get away, she didn't want to encounter anymore of her friends, she didn't want a repeat of what happened with Hinata, her other friends wouldn't have been caring enough to leave her be and say goodbye.

She headed to the civilian part of town; sure she wouldn't see anyone she knew. She walked through the streets watching how the other shinobi side of town worked. She watched the sickeningly sweetness of domestic life play out all around her. She saw families she knew she wouldn't have with Sasuke. A life that was ripped away from her and left her crying on her floor.

She had to get out of here; she ran to the more populated part and headed to the first open bar she saw. She'd handle this just like her mentor. Drink the pain away. The darkness of the bar fitted her mood completely. It contrasted the beautiful day outside just like her hell now did her life just a few days prior. She chose a table at the back and darkest corner of the bar and slumped her head down on the table. She felt like her life was over and all she would feel from here on is hurt.

"Hunny, are you ok" the voice of the waitress startled her out of her thought.

"Yea, just give me 2 shots of your strongest stuff" barely lifting her head in reply to the woman.

"O-ok hun, be right back." The lady left and quickly returned with their drinks.

As quick as the waitress came back the shots were down and the waitress was heading back to the bar to refill the girl's order. She had to make these feelings go away. And alchohol was the easiest way to do that, without punching a hole through Sasuke that is.

The only reason she didn't do that is because she would probably be arrested for hurting the village's precious Uchiha.

God that made her mad, how such a bastard could be loved by so many others but be a total dick to her.

Eight more shots came and went when the waitress finally cut Sakura off.

"Hun, I don't think a girl your size will be able to handle any more, I'm cutting you off."

"What you bitch I paid my money give me more shots, I'm not asking you to be my fucking mother."

"no, now you can sit as long as you like but I'm not getting' you a single drop more."

The waitress then turned and walked away mumbling something about ungrateful kids and how she knew she wasn't going to get a tip.

Sakura was lost in the in-between, not yet drunk but not sober. She was livid now she still had all these emotions to deal with defiantly not enough alcohol in her system to fade them away.

It wasn't too long after the waitress left that Sakura heard a deep voice greeting her on her right.

'God I need to pay attention. How'd he get so close all of a sudden?'

"Hi, I'm Shiro, I saw you here alone and I just had to come say hi. I saw how that waitress treated you, so I bought you this drink."

Thanks but no thanks; I'd just like to sit here alone.

You can't just ask me to leave a beautiful woman here alone in this dark bar that would be ungentlemanly and I assure you mam I am the perfect gentleman.

No offence, but I'm kind of in the no man in my life mood right now.

None taken but I assure you I'm nothing like the deadbeat man who left suck a beautiful woman on her own. If you were my woman I wouldn't let you out of my sight, way too lovely to be all alone. Now let me help you forget about that guy and buy you another drink. Then we can talk about the mood you're in right not.

Honestly sir-

Shiro

Shiro, I really need to get home, thanks for the drink and the self esteem boost. Bye,

And with that Sakura downed the drink he had in front of her and walked out the front door without even a glance at the man she left.

'When did it get so dark, god I haven't slept in so long I need to get some rest. I don't like being in this weakened state. It's the civilian part of town I can take care of myself I'm a leaf shinobi for kami sake.

It had gotten dark out, she didn't realize that she had been in there that long, or that she was being followed, she didn't sense him until it was too late and he pulled her in a dark alley a block from the bar. She knew who it was the second he grabbed her.

Shiro wha- what's going on?

You didn't think I was just going to let you go did you.

"I really don't feel like fighting you Shiro," '_plus I'd get arrested for harming a civilian_' she thought.

Then don't, don't fight me, he whispered in her ear.

And with those words she didn't, she was too tired to care anymore, she already felt used my Sasuke, this guy wouldn't be any different. So she let him lead her farther into the alley and away from the street and the watchful eye of passersby.

She didn't flinch when he pushed her up against the alley wall, nor did she move to stop him from kissing her on her neck and face. His hands were everywhere, ripping her clothes off and throwing them to the ground. He licked bit and pinched every bit of her exposed skin. The pain he caused her excited him, she could tell by the bulge rubbing against her.

She didn't resist him but she didn't help him either, she merely let her body be used by this man, when he finally got her pants off he lifted her up on the wall. She held on to him but only so she didn't fall. He spread her legs rubbing his clothed member on her exposed pussy. He moved her so that one of his hands was free and undid his pants, letting them fall to the ground. She wasn't wet so he spit on his hand and rubbed he deemed it lubricated enough. He then grabbed her hips and pushed inside her.

He was too rough to hard, it hurt. 'It never hurt with Sasuke' her back was full of scratches from the wall behind her. Her head was bleeding from where it hit when he hoisted her up. Her legs were bruised from the grip he had on them but she didn't resist, she didn't tell him to stop she just let him have her. As rough and careless as he was being. A grunt interrupted her out of her thoughts. He was finished. He moved away fixing his clothes letting her fall to the ground. She just sat there in a daze she felt nothing.

Wait? Nothing? At this a small smile grazed her lips. This had left her numb she wasn't thinking about the hurt or the heartache anymore.

"Crazy bitch what are you smiling about?

She felt the wad of cash hit her as he turned and walked away. Looking at the cash a twisted smile spread further up her face. She found her way out of the hell she was in.

She headed back towards the Shinobi part of the village much happier than when she left.

'I wonder how long this will last'


End file.
